coinopsfandomcom-20200214-history
In Game Controls
In game controls whilst using CoinOPS can differ depending on a few variables - Default CoinOPS button layout for that Console/Arcade machine - The Game itself - The Controls Defined by the Gamepack uploader if they are not as default. However, there are a few controls which are Mostly Universal Besides the standard Game character controls. So Unless they have been redefined by the Game Pack Maker, here are the default assignments: ARCADE GAMES LEFT THUMBSTICK BUTTON - Enable Semi-Automatic fire RIGHT THUMBSTICK BUTTON - Enable Autofire ( Pressing fire can charge your weapons ) BACK - Quickly Disable Autofire BACK + WHITE - Pause Game and Remap Controller or Cheat BACK + BLACK - Show Framerate And Free Memory BACK + (L)TRIGGER + ®TRIGGER - Restart Game BACK + RIGHT THUMBSTICK BUTTON - Onscreen Display BACK + ®TRIGGER and RIGHT THUMBSTICK BUTTON - Load Game ( Buggy ) BACK + (L)TRIGGER and RIGHT THUMBSTICK BUTTON - Save Game ( Buggy ) BACK + LEFT THUMBSTICK BUTTON - Lightgun Crosshair Display BACK + START - Go back to the games selection page (A small percentage of games will not exit, See F.A.Q section) BACK + A + B - Take Screenshot (Picture will be created in videos folder) HOME CONSOLE GAMES BACK + START - Go back to the games selection page BACK + A + B - Take Screenshot (Picture will be created in videos folder) BACK + WHITE - Save State ( CONSOLES Only ) BACK + BLACK - Load Saved State ( CONSOLES Only ) WHITE - Virtual Keyboard ( Some CONSOLES Only ) RIGHT THUMBSTICK BUTTON - Adjust the screen size and position NOTE - If Consoles 'Use Correct Aspect Ratio' is enabled, this option will be disabled OTHER CONTROLS BLACK or BACK or B - Close Virual Keyboard ( Some CONSOLES Only ) LEFT THUMBSTICK BUTTON - Remap the Controller ( Some CONSOLES & Final Burn ) RIGHT THUMBSTICK BUTTON - Resize the Screen ( CONSOLES & Final Burn ) START - Swap to Disc 2 ( Amiga Only ) BACK - Swap back to Disc 1 ( Amiga Only ) 'X' - Joystick Mode (Commadore 64 only) REMAP THE DEFAULT CONTROLS ENABLE advanced settings on the setting Sub-menu, then ENABLE Remap Default Gamepad when playing a game press BACK + WHITE (LEFT THUMBSTICK BUTTON for Consoles/Final Burn) and select Remap Gamepad Note - If you have a cusom key map, it will override the default keymap. Custom keymaps are located in CoinOPS\cfg\ folder and if you wish to change the keys delete the Existing custom maps. MULTIPLE BUTTON CONFIGS As an example, A Capcom game uses the combination LPunch+MPunch+HPunch for a special move If for example LPunch=(L)TRIGGER, MPunch='X', HPunch='Y' and you want a shortcut for this special move to be on WHITE BUTTON then Remap this way: P1 Button 1 = J1_LTrigger or J1_White P1 Button 2 = J1_X or J1_White P1 Button 3 = J1_Y or J1_White Pressing White will call the 3 Punch Buttons ! FAST FORWARD To skip memory tests, rom/ram tests, etc... just change the frameskip ingame. Default Frameskip is AUTO. but you can remap this to suit you. e.g. Using REMAP GAMEPAD as decribed above, set 'Frameskip Dec'(Decrease) as (L)TRIGGER + ®TRIGGER + 'X' this will cycle down from 11 - 0 then back to 'AUTO' Set Frameskip Inc(Increase) as (L)TRIGGER + ®TRIGGER + 'Y' this will cycle back up from 0 - 'AUTO' (Only press the keys once, or you can get lost as the Frameskip value isn't shown anymore ingame). GUN GAMES Playing a lightgun game like Lethal Enforcers 2 with the pad can be hard because we must reload by shooting outside the screen. For this kind of game, enter the cheat menu and available the unlimited ammo setting. Same for Underfire. The crosshair isn't shown ingame but it's playable with unlimited ammo as we can see where we've just shot. Disable the Crosshair (BACK+LEFT+THUMB) will help in Beast Busters. (See advanced Folder/File Options for information on: CPU OVERCLOCKING)